mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Joklut Szczękołam
thumb|127px|Portret Jokluta Szczękołama. Joklut Szczękołam - barbarzyńca (generał), ork, jeden z głównych antagonistów scenariusza "Rozstajne drogi" kampanii "Cena lojalności" w Heroes of Might and Magic IV. Opis Przed Rozliczeniem walczył w armii króla Krewlodu - Kilgora. Po nieudanej próbie pokonania królowej Erathii - Katarzyny Ironfist - zrezygnował ze służby i rozpoczął rozbójniczą działalność w Erathii. Atakował zwłaszcza osoby słabsze od niego, a jego niesława zyskała dość spory rozgłos. Podobnie jak Gurt i lord Lorne Yoklut po Rozliczeniu stał się jednym z bandyckich władyków, którzy wiedli swoje siły na rabunkowe eskapady w celu gnębienia podróżujących mas uchodźców, z tym że bliżej mu było do tego pierwszego, bowiem tak jak on uwielbiał bezmyślne sianie mordu i zniszczenia. Posiadał spory atut, który umożliwiał mu przewagę w bitwach - miał na własność stado krwiożerczych i niepowstrzymanych behemotów. Kiedy do pacyfikacji bestialskich władców przystąpiła Emilia Nighthaven - przywódczyni antydyktatorskiego ruchu uchodźców - Joklut znalazł się na drugim miejscu na liście tyranów do obalenia pod jej przewodem (miała już za sobą pokonanie Gurta). Usiłował nastraszyć ją wysyłając list z pogróżkami tak wulgarny, że Emilia wzdragała się przed odczytaniem go przez samą siebie publicznie (poprosiła o to generała Tharja). Emilia miała również wiele wiadomości o torturach aranżowanych przez sadystycznego Jokluta na więźniach, które napawały ją takim oburzeniem, że kiedy wyszła zwycięzko z bitwy na murach jego głównego miasta, poczuła po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu satysfakcję z rozgromienia wroga. Po pokonaniu Jokluta podjęła decyzję o zamknięciu w areszcie okrutnego orka do czasu urządzenia mu srpawiedliwego procesu, czym wywołała sprzeciw Tharja, który uważał stracenie Jokluta za konieczne, a dawanie mu szansy na proces za bezsensowne. To właśnie wtedy Emilia postanowiła założyć państwo oparte na zasadach mądrej i cierpliwej sprawiedliwości. Posiada 11. poziom doświadczenia, umiejętności Taktyka (poziom zaawansowany), Walka wręcz (poziom ekspercki), Walka i Odporność na magię (poziomy mistrzowskie), 5-punktową premię do obrażeń, armię złożoną na początku z 10 berserkerów i 2 ogrzych magów. Portretu użyczył mu bohater Bofmog. Startuje z twierdzy położonej na wschodnim krańcu mapy, patrolując okolicę w promieniu 10 pól. Cytaty o Joklucie Szczękołamie * Dzisiaj otrzymałam pogróżki od trzeciego z bandyckich baronów z tego regionu. Zwał się Joklut Szczękołam. Był to ork rozmiłowany w rozlewie krwi. Moje maniery nie pozwoliły przeczytać mi listu głośno, więc dałam go mojemu dowodzącemu, Tharjowi, aby powiedział co o tym myśli. "Słyszałem o tym Joklucie. Parę lat przed Rozliczeniem opuścił armię Kilgora po nieudanej próbie pokonania Królowej Katarzyny. Jeszcze na Erathii okazał się zwykłym bandytą. Lubi atakować ludzi, kiedy są słabi". "Słyszałam od uchodźców, że wygrywa bitwy dzięki swoim behemotom, którym nikt nie jest w stanie się oprzeć" - dodałam. "Tak, jeśli kiedykolwiek popełnisz ten błąd i dostaniesz się w pole widzenia behemota, jesteś już martwa". pojawiający się podczas przechodzenia przez przejście pilnowane przez ptaki gromu na wschód od twierdzy położonej w centrum mapy * Po raz pierwszy poczułam się dobrze z powodu pokonania przeciwnika. Słyszałam, jak Joklut Szczękołam traktował swoich więźniów. Drżę na samo wspomnienie. Jak można być tak okrutnym? Nawet będąc orkiem? Przynajmniej dobiegło to końca. Dałam mu więcej szans, niż on dałby mnie, więcej, niż zasłużył. Zamiast powiesić go na najbliższym drzewie, zamknęłam go do momentu, kiedy będziemy mogli wytoczyć mu proces. Chociaż nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek mógł go uniewinnić. Z drugiej strony Tharj uważa to za stratę czasu. "Na potwierdzenie jego win możemy przeprowadzić przed sędzią połowę ludności tej krainy" - powiedział Tharj. "To nie ma sensu!" "Jest sens i zwie się sprawiedliwością i ładem. Zrozumiałam coś, kiedy zmierzyliśmy się z tym baronami" - powiedziałam. Nighthaven; tekst pojawiający się po zabiciu Jokluta Szczękołama Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy (Heroes of Might and Magic IV) Kategoria:Orkowie